Spawn
Spawn is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Spawn #209: 13 Jul 2011 Current Issue :Spawn #210: 10 Aug 2011 Next Issue :Spawn #211: 07 Sep 2011 Status Ongoing series. Published irregularly. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Spawn #210 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Spawn #209 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Spawn: Origins, vol. 1' - Collects #1-6 - WorldCat - ISBN 160706071X *'Spawn: Origins, vol. 2' - Collects #7-8, 11-14 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607060728 *'Spawn: Origins, vol. 3' - Collects #15-20 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607061198 *'Spawn: Origins, vol. 4' - Collects #21-26 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607061201 *'Spawn: Origins, vol. 5' - Collects #27-32 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062240 *'Spawn: Origins, vol. 6' - Collects #33-38 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062259 *'Spawn: Origins, vol. 7' - Collects #39-44 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062267 *'Spawn: Origins, vol. 8' - Collects #45-50 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062305 *'Spawn: Origins, vol. 9' - Collects #51-56 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062364 *'Spawn: Origins, vol. 10' - Collects #57-62 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062380 *'Spawn: Origins, vol. 11' - Collects #63-68 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062399 *'Spawn: Origins, vol. 12' - Collects #69-74 - WorldCat - ISBN 160706443X - (forthcoming, September 2011) *'Spawn: The Armageddon Collection, part 1' - Collects #150-155. "Finally, after all these years, the war Al Simmons was created to fight is here... but which side will he choose?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1582406677 *'Spawn: The Armageddon Collection, part 2' - Collects #156-163. "Finally, after all these years, the war Al Simmons was created to fight is here... but which side will he choose?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1582406863 *'Spawn: New Flesh Collection' - Collects #166-169. "Spawn has recreated the world, but it's not exactly the way it's supposed to be. Everything old is new again!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1582408610 *'Spawn: Neo Noir' - Collects #170-175 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582409811 *'Spawn: Endgame, vol. 1' - Collects #185-190. "Despite his struggles and triumphs against both Heaven and Hell, Al Simmons has realized that no matter what he does, he remains a pawn in the Great Game. So the Hellspawn decides to change the game in a single, dramatic stroke! His actions have immediate and far-reaching effects: First, for a young man named Jim, who awakens from a long coma without any memory of his past life, and now is seemingly possessed by a terrifying, dark power!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1607060701 *'Spawn: Endgame, vol. 2' - Collects #191-196 - WorldCat - ISBN 160706121X *'Spawn: New Beginnings, vol. 1' - Collects #201-206. "Jim Downing is the new Spawn, but he's also an internationally known faith healer and media darling. How long can these dual lives continue before the world finds out the truth? And watch out for the Clown and his alliance with Bludd, the vampire master - they have plans of their own for Jim as well..." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062232 *'Spawn: The Complete Armageddon Collection' - Collects #150-164 - WorldCat - ISBN 1582408378 *'Spawn: Endgame Collection' - Collects #185-196 - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062356 Hardcovers *'Spawn: Origins, book 1' - Collects #1-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607061538 *'Spawn: Origins, book 2' - Collects #13-25. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062283 *'Spawn: Origins, book 3' - Collects #26-37. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607062372 *'Spawn: Origins, book 4' - Collects #38-50. - WorldCat - ISBN 1607064375 - (forthcoming, September 2011) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Will Carlton. Artist/Covers: Szymon Kudranski. Artist/Creator: Todd McFarlane. Publishing History First published in 1992. Order Codes Collections Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Spawn #211: 07 Sep 2011 :Spawn: Origins Book 4 HC: 14 Sep 2011 :Spawn: Origins, vol. 12 TP: 14 Sep 2011 :Spawn #212: 05 Oct 2011 :Spawn #213: 02 Nov 2011 News & Features Links Category:Super-Hero Category:Horror Category:Modern Fantasy